


Searching the Internet for Warmth with Lain and Friends

by wraith



Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: Body Modification, Other, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith/pseuds/wraith
Summary: A rough draft of a scene inspired by some fanart: https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/79086. Not for anyone looking out for any trigger warnings whatsoever. Needs editing and a better description, but I just wrote this in like an hour and I'm not sure what it is exactly or how to precisely state the idea. I just want to get the idea there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will come back and fix the various issues here, but as an idea I thought that I would just put it out there.

Present Day, Present Time i.e Time to repost something on reddit

"[NSFW] If you met a perfect replica of yourself, would you have sex with it?"

Top answer: "I'm so lonely that even I wouldn't take my own virginity."

The heroine of the Internet shudders in disgust and empathy every time someone says something like this. Her chest contracts. She jitters. She closes her eyes. How do you imagine warm pressure? She wants to slip away from the unending awareness of distance that is her present existence. She yearns to do it all again. But wait. She could make herself make herself feel warmth.

\---  
Present Day, Present Time.

Lain brings herself to a simulacrum of the roof of her school. Lain? Lain? Two identical girls appear. They both are wearing sweat pants and hoodies. They both have that distinctive hair piece. All of them start to look into the distance. A few minutes pass. Lain is really cold. This isn't working. How did this work last time?

Alice. Yes, Alice loved her. How did Alice make this happen? What did Alice do that she did not? Cue a trippy guitar solo.

\---  
Present Day, Present Time.

There was a lot more in that the second time around. The full realization of Lain lacks the innocence of the Lain that met Alice. There are several components of humanity that the attempted human Lain could never have grasped. Lain shudders again. The full intellect of Lain has a better prospective. A cramp in the stomach. Clearly, extreme measures are needed.

Searching... Searching....

Found it. 

\---

Present Day, Present Time

 

The two Lains appear on Lain's bed. Lain's computer is nowhere to be found. Instead, a large array of surgical devices are spread along the floor. A few coils of wire are present. There is also one lonely Ethernet cable connected to the wall where Lain's old navi would be.

Lain appears in the center of the room. The other two undress and spread themselves on the bed. The discarded pairs of sweatpants and sweatshirts disappear. Lain grabs a large stainless steal pin needle. The two Lains lie side by side on the bed. The sides of their stomachs touch as they place their arms over their shoulders. Lain inspects colored metallic threads. A length is cut. An end is attached to the point of the pin.

\---

Present Day, Present Time

Lain, pin in hand, crouches over the intersection of the Lains. She looks at the right side of the chest of the left Lain. She inspects the flesh right below her the side of right breast.

"What does stabbing sound like?"  
"Why don't you find out for yourself."

 

Squibkt. Squirt. Dribble. The pin hits a rib. Lain readjusts the pin. Squcue. Lain pauses. How is she supposed to get the end of the wire without moving Lain? Her hand shakes. Her face twists; her chin twitches towards her ears. The side of Lain's mattress turns red.

Okay. The right Lain curls away, exposing the thread. Lain disconnects the thread from the point. The pin comes out. It is only a little red. The thread is reattached to the point.

Lain stops rendering the faces of the Lains. She stabs the upward face side of the chest of the right lain, aiming to come out on the edge of the breast. A miscalculation sent the pin through at a diagonal angle such that it just pulled a lump of flesh outwards. Lain quickly pulled it out and tried again. It comes out the other end. The thread is detached. The needle pulled out and right Lain falls on her side. There is blood everywhere.

Lain's hands are a bit red. She stares at them. Her pupils shrink. Her hands shake. She doesn't know how to finish her knitting project. With one strand in, she can't have the Lains move around too much. Lain wraps her hands around her face. Blood gets over her face. It is necessary to produce water from her eyes to remove the blood. The art project is ruined. Wait. Lain grabs a few more metallic threads. She ties one to the end of the one currently embedded in the Lains. She ties another to the end of this one. This allows her to create slack. The art project can proceed. Lain's pupils disappear. She gets to work with the precision of a sweat shop worker, whatever that means. The Internet has been made into reality. 

 

\---

Present Day, Present Time

It is now time for the final act. From the top of their breasts to top of their thighs, wire connects the Lains. An Ethernet cable connects the left Lain to the wall. Their faces are re-rendered. They stare at Lain. The remaining medical supplies vanish. Lain pupils fill her eyes. The other Lains shake. The one on the right stops and her face grows calm. One on the left stops; her pupils shrink and her eyes droop. It is time for the final act!

 

The Lain smirks. Pushing on the bed with her arm and bush down with her legs, she catapults Lain up and then her right most leg shift knee first into the crouch area of Lain. Her right hand covers the Lain's face. She kisses some uncovered flesh. She grabs the chin and force the alignment of their eyes. Lain then experiences her first kiss. The right hand travels down to Lain's butt. The knee is forced further in. Two forces pulse along the crotch while Lain grabs the ass only to go to far

Somewhere a Lain cries. It is unclear if the fingers on Lain by Lain or the knee of one Lain on the other force the finish, but it is quick due to the proceeding eternity of cold.

Everything vanishes. All evidence of what has transpired disappears. A Lain in a bear suit appears in her old room. She felt warmth, but she her face is leaking water. Was that Lain? Did Lain feel warm? She remembers feeling those things, but also other things. A part of herself that Alice meet only briefly. Everything that this part provided was not wrong. There were elements that could be key in the future, but with some important variations to be introduced. Further thought is needed. Wait. No. Something quite like this can never be allowed to happen again. Something like this must happen again as a reprieve where the idea that no thought about it is needed will only last until shivering returns and if that happens it will almost surely replay in even more dubious scenario.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. At least for one day Lain can delay. For a moment Lain knew where she was even if part of it was certainly a wrong place to put Lain. Take the day to relax and then think about it.


End file.
